


Shy

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tsukki can be shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

“You don’t need to be so shy,” Yamaguchi pecked a quick kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, his hands picked at the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants, “It’s just the two of us.” 

Tsukishima let out a shaky breath, “F-fine, okay, just do it.”

Yamaguchi unbuttoned Tsukishima’s jeans and pulled them and his underwear down in one go. Yamaguchi’s gentle hands clasped onto Tsukishima’s dick, causing the blond to suck in a sharp breath. Yamaguchi peered up at him with worried eyes, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” he promised, pressing his lips against the shaft of the penis, “I’ll always take care of you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima nodded and watched as Yamaguchi opened his mouth for his dick. At first, Tsukishima didn’t know how to respond until human instinct began to take over. He rolled his head back, and sighed, “Y-Yamaguchi…”

Tsukishima’s breath hitched in his throat, the pleasure of having Yamaguchi’s warm mouth wrapped around his dick stunted his breathing. Yamaguchi hummed lightly, he could feel Tsukishima’s dick becoming more erect while his mouth sucked on it.

“Ah---ahhhh,” the vibration from his boyfriend’s humming was sending sparkling shivers of electricity throughout Tsukishima body, “Oh, Yama…”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOO!!!
> 
> ANOTHER TUMBLR PROMPT!!
> 
> THANKS FOR STOPPING BY!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
